Letters from War
by bluestring
Summary: James was sent to a war and the only way he could communicate to his friends was through letters. One-shot. It is worth reading, I promise. R&R


**Author's Note: **This is a, well, one-shot. Inspired by a song. Um, I hope you guys will like it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR or the song Letters from War or its singer.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" A little girl around the age of seven ran up to her father and raised her arms to carry her.<p>

He picked her up and twirled her around. Her golden hair swished with the wind. Her eyes were a beautiful color of emerald green. Nothing was more precious to him than his daughter. His daughter turned her head when she heard the familiar laughter from her playmates coming from the slide. He put her down because he knew that she wanted to play. She gave him a kiss and ran to join them.

He sighed.

"Hey!" He turned hearing the well-known voice coming from his best friend.

"Hey." He replied. "How are you?"

"A few more months and I'll be a father." His friend smiled a mile wide.

He patted his friend on the shoulder. He looked around expecting another. He invited his friend to sit with him to wait. Then, he heard loud footsteps. He saw his other friend. He was running and seemed to be in a hurry.

"Slow down." He stood up and approached him.

He saw that his friend was holding three envelopes. His friend gave him one envelope and gave the other to his other friend.

"What is this?" He asked confused.

"A letter." His friend replied.

"From whom?" He inquired while opening the letter along with his other friends.

"James."

* * *

><p><em>To my blonde and green eyed friend a.k.a Kendall,<em>

_I know I haven't been talking to you ever since the band broke up. I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe you were too busy. So, I never bothered to contact you anymore. _

_There is nothing much for me to tell you. If you want an update on me, I'm here, done with boot camp. A few more days and they're really going to send me to the battlefield where hell has completely broken loose. _

_To be truly honest, I'm scared. I wish that you guys were here, at least, one of you, especially you Kendall. I miss our team. Once I came into boot camp, we were taught that our team is the most important thing that we could ever bring to the battlefield because they'll be able to protect you. But I figured, when it really happens, it's every man is on his own. I hope that I'm wrong. _

_There must be a lot of questions in your mind right now. I guess, maybe I could answer some of those in this letter. I chose to be a soldier because aside from a being a model, actor and singer I wanted to be a soldier. Farfetched, isn't it? Well, if you become a soldier, somehow, you'll become famous, people will honor you. And that was my goal, wasn't it, to become famous? _

_The thing itself is risky. Actually, it's a life-threatening job but remember what you used to tell Logie. A life without risks is a life unlived. _

_Congratulations, by the way. Carlos showed me pictures of you and Jo and the new addition to the Knight family. She looks so much like you, especially her eyes. Her picture along with yours is on my bed. I'm sorry I wasn't there for her firsts like her first word and all._

_You are one of the reasons why I fight. I fight for yours and your daughter's future. According to our commander, we are fighting for the future of America but that wasn't what I was fighting for. I was fighting for my friends' futures, nothing else._

_I wish that you would write back to me. Keep me strong through your letters. I can't do this alone Kendall. I still need your guidance._

_ Hoping you'd write back,_

_ James_

* * *

><p><em>To my smartest friend who is part of the future doctors of America a.k.a Logie or Logan,<em>

_ Congratulations on becoming a doctor. I knew you could do it. I want to apologize for being a hindrance to your dreams. I really am sorry. I hope that you'd forgive me someday._

_ Remember when I told you that I'd go around the world? Well, I did go around the world, but not for tours but for training and other things. I never thought that I'd go around the world like this. I was thinking more of sitting in an airplane with fans waiting for my arrival not sitting in an airplane waiting to step on a patch of grass praying that I survive. I never thought that I'd see the places like this too. _

_ I'm not disappointed with anything and I don't regret being here. I feel homesick at times. I miss my home. I miss my best friends. I miss you. I miss being able to tease you. I miss the times where you would act all Doctor Logan on me when I'm sick. I even miss your sarcasm and your habit of correcting me when I'm wrong without hurting my feelings. To sum it all up, I miss everything._

_ I did make some friends here but they're nothing like you guys. You guys are . . . different. Good kind of different. I can't even describe it._

_ I was informed that you were going to be a father soon. I want to say that you are going to be such a great father. How do I know? I know things. I'm sorry I won't be there to witness her firsts just like Kendall's daughter. That's one thing I regret, I guess. You know, when I said that I don't regret being here, I don't. I just regret not being able to be there during the important events in my best friends' lives._

_ I wish that you would write back to me. I don't mind if you write smart stuff or random stuff there. You are the reason why I fight, you and your family along with others whom I love._

_ Wishing you'd write back,_

_ James_

* * *

><p><em>To my helmet and corndog loving friend a.k.a Carlos,<em>

_ Hey. Thanks for staying with me before I went to boot camp. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I decided to be a soldier and chose to risk my life as my job. I didn't mean to. I just assumed that you would freak out and try to stop me from becoming what I really wanted._

_ I know that you were the first one who found out that I became a soldier. Carlos, I know you and your usual self. Don't blame yourself for not stopping me. Don't apologize either. You didn't know. If you are thinking that I must be out of my mind joining the army, well, I guess I am. I'm not here trying to prove something because I know I have nothing to prove to you guys and that was enough for me. No, I'm here to fight for your future and for the others as well._

_ Thank you for making me a part of your family when I lost mine. Thank you for accepting me in an instant and not telling me that I could just go to Logan or Kendall. _

_ Yeah, I lost my family because of my decision. When I stayed, I never told you the truth. The truth is that my mom sent me out after bursting into tears and saying that she couldn't bear seeing a person like me. I tried to explain to her but she didn't want to understand nor even try to listen to me. My dad . . . he disowned me as a son. He said that I wasn't following his footsteps. I never did follow anything that he did._

_ I miss you. I miss your optimism, craziness and everything that makes you, well, you. The boot camp could use someone like you. You don't know how afraid I am that I could be like them, negative and hopeless. I guess I just cling on to the fact that I'm fighting for something worth fighting for._

_ I wish that you'd write back to me. I need your optimism and sunshine. I need you._

_ Waiting for your reply,_

_ James_

* * *

><p>A man in his early twenties was sitting by his bed. His white sheets were folded and pillows were placed on top of his sheets. He was stroking his pillow while looking out of window. In a few more hours, he would be called to the battlefield and join the war.<p>

"James."

The sound of his name made his heart skip a beat. A hand touched his shoulder. He turned his head and saw his friend.

"Oh." He gave a breath of relief." Is it, uh, time?" He asked.

"No. Not until a few hours." His friend said.

He faced back out to the window.

"Nervous?" His friend asked.

He was. He was scared, lonely, and still unsure.

"Maybe, this will help." He turned his head and he saw his friend holding three letters.

He looked at it and got it with trembling hands. His friend left him. He turned the three letters and saw with three distinctive handwritings, his name. He opened each slowly and read it.

* * *

><p>He opened Kendall's first. . .<p>

_James,_

_ It's Kendall here. Uh, I don't know how to start this because I'm so shocked that you feel that you couldn't talk to me. Remember, I'm never too busy to be talked to, especially when it's my best friend. You know what, James, write to me, and write to me as often as you could. _

_ Please update me about everything that's going to happen, what's happened and everything in between. Everything counts. Don't you dare leave a single detail unwritten._

_ James, we are there with you. We forever will be. It may not be shown physically but our thoughts and hearts are with you. Don't be scared. Think of it as a hockey game. You go into the battlefield like you go into the skating rink and you fight for the trophy. When you think that your team will abandon you, I assure you they won't. I promise that._

_ I'm not wondering why you wanted to be a soldier. Whatever you want to be, I'll support you. I'll be there._

_ Yes, I remember telling that to Logan. I think he lives by that saying now._

_ Thanks. It's all right, I'm not angry. Not even Logan or Carlos heard her first word or laugh or saw her take her first steps. But just so you know, her first words were 'dada'._

_ I really appreciate that you're fighting for me, for us. No, I don't just appreciate; I value all the sacrifices you are making._

_ Stay strong. Be the great and strong person that I know you are James._

_ Please come home. Carlos told me what happened and all. You're welcome to stay with us forever when you come back. _

_ You are in our prayers every night._

_ Your best friend forever,_

_Kendall_

_P.S. Joy, my daughter, drew a picture for you. It's in the envelope as well._

He took the other paper that was folded in the envelope. He carefully opened it and smiled. On the paper there was a picture of him and it looked like he was carrying bags coming home from the war to the family of his friends. On top there was a title written, "One Big Happy Family."

He put it aside for a while.

* * *

><p>He opened Logan' next . . .<p>

_James,_

_ First of all, you were never a hindrance to my dreams. There is nothing to apologize for. I want to thank you for actually teaching me to be confident and to grab every opportunity that is thrown at me. You believed in me along with Kendall and Carlos._

_ James, life throws things at us that we don't expect. We have a choice, to go big or go home. You chose to go big. And with that James, take the time you've got and feel the rush. And so you won't feel bad about going to places, send me letters about the places you go like you're on tour. _

_ I miss you too James. And since you said that you feel homesick and I'm a doctor, I'll make you feel better. Inside the envelope, there is something that would remind you of home. Just . . . finish reading this letter first before you look at whatever is in the envelope._

_ Thanks James. I do take back all that I said about me getting new friends. _

_ Yeah, I am. I'm nervous but at the same time excited to be a father. Really? I do hope you are correct with what you know. It's all right if you won't be here to witness the firsts. But I promise to send you pictures and write about what happened. Don't beat yourself up for not being there. We know that even if you weren't there with us physically, you were there with us spiritually. _

_ You are a brave person, James. I just want you to know that._

_ I promise to write back to you if you promise me one thing. You will come home. Promise me that._

_ You don't know how thankful I am that you are fighting for our future._

_ We are praying for you every night. Be safe._

_ Your best friend,_

_ Logan_

He took the other thing in the envelope. It was faced backwards and there was something written on it. With a neat handwriting that he deciphered as Logan's handwriting it said "At a home, everything will be in its place and you can easily find what you want." He turned the paper and saw that it was a house and in front was his best friends and their family.

He smiled and put it away for a while . . .

* * *

><p>Lastly, he opened Carlos' letter.<p>

_Jamie,_

_ Hey, it's no big deal. Stephanie, the kids and I really enjoyed your company. James, I never would've stopped you. If you really want it that badly, I won't stop you. I'm here supporting you with whatever you do. _

_ I don't think you're out of your mind. When I heard it, I was kind of surprised. Not because I thought that you couldn't be a soldier, no, I was surprised because being a soldier means directly offering your help, actually, your life for the country and you decided to become one. And not just for the country but for us. James, I don't know what to say. Thanks._

_ It's nothing. I would never do that to you. I want to thank you for trusting me to make sure that your stay before you go to boot camp will be comfy and memorable._

_ I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, you are a part of my family and I couldn't describe how proud I am of you. No matter what you choose, I, all of us, am proud of you._

_ I miss you too. Don't lose hope James. There's always a light even in a dark room. Don't be afraid. You aren't like them and you won't be. You are strong. You make people smile everywhere you go. You could bring enough sunshine to brighten someone's day. I hope you know that._

_ Come home, James. I want you to come home. We all do. _

_ Please be safe._

_ We will always pray for you._

_ Your still corndog loving best friend,_

_ Carlitos_

He looked into the envelope and saw something. His lucky comb. He got it and twirled it in his fingers. He hasn't seen his comb ever since the band broke up. And it did bring him luck all the time.

* * *

><p>"Uh, James?" He turned his head and saw his friend.<p>

"It's time?"

His friend nodded.

"I'll be a minute." He told him and his friend left.

He put the letters of his best friends back into the envelope and put it under his pillow. He took the drawing, the picture and his lucky comb and put it in his coat. He zipped his coat and stood up.

He was ready.

* * *

><p>Sitting outside a house watching their children play in the backyard were three men.<p>

"So, how is it being a father?" The blonde one of the trio teased.

"Hard but fun." The brunette replied.

Suddenly, there was a man, the mailman, standing in front of the fence of the house. The Latino noticed this and he ran to the mailman and took a letter. He ran back to his friends.

"For whom?" The blonde asked.

The Latino shrugged and opened it. He looked at it and tears filled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked.

He merely placed the letter on the table that was in front of them and put his hands over his eyes.

The blonde took the letter while the brunette rubbed his friend's back.

"Read it aloud." The brunette requested.

The blonde swallowed and started to read.

* * *

><p><em>To James' friends,<em>

_We were put down on an open field. We were surrounded with hills and we were told to directly run to them because our team was there. We ran. We ran fast and hard. _

_ When we arrived, we found out that we were tricked. We ran into a trap. Our enemies were right in front of us. We were merely used as bait. _

_ I ran to the opposite direction once I heard the bomb from our side explode. I ran to the other side where our team was hidden in the hills._

_ I ran and ran, not bothering to look behind me. An exchange of guns and bombs were happening right in front of me and behind. People around me were shot and others were injured, bleeding to death._

_ I was shot a few inches next to my heart._

_ I could hear the helicopter a few meters away to drop the next batch and to get the injured. I ran to it wanting to get away from the battlefield but I was caught by the enemy. _

_ He dragged me to their side of the hill and strapped me to one of the few trees found in the hill. I struggled to break free. _

_ All of those who weren't badly injured ran to the helicopter. I wanted to run but I was strapped tightly._

_ And there I found James. No, he actually found me. He was running to the helicopter but then saw me and ran directly to me._

_ He was shot and he was bleeding._

_ He got a knife from his pocket and fumbled with it until the ropes around my wrists were cut. He helped me run to the helicopter and put me in it._

_ I got his arm and tried to pull him up with me. He pushed my hand away._

_ I tried to reason with him. But he waved it away. He said that he still had to fight for something._

_ He told me to write to you before the helicopter brought me up into the air._

_ That was the last time I saw him. _

_ From,_

_ Brian_

* * *

><p>Night fell and the three of them went home.<p>

* * *

><p>The Knight house . . .<p>

"Good night sweetheart." He planted a kiss on his daughter, turned off the light and closed the door.

He went to the couch and sat down in silence. His head was replaying the scenes written on the letter. Suddenly, his body was trembling and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Kendall?" His wife saw him crying and sat beside him.

She wiped the tears away and smiled a small smile.

"Have faith." She told him while looking directly in his eyes and intertwining their hands to form a praying position.

* * *

><p>The Mitchell's house . . .<p>

He was sitting in the dining table, a pen and paper in hand. He twirled the pen in his fingers not knowing what to do.

His wife came out of the room.

He turned his head and followed her with his eyes until she sat right next to him.

"He'll be okay." She told him.

"How do you know?"

"I don't." She said.

There was a moment of silence.

"If you were him," she began. "And you just came from a war where you were badly injured what would you like to receive first?"

He kissed his wife to show that he was grateful for the idea and he started writing.

* * *

><p>The Garcia's house . . .<p>

He was on the couch writing and writing while tears were brimming in his eyes. He refused to believe that his friend was dead.

"It's getting late." His wife sat beside him.

"I'll go to bed after this. I have to do this for him."

* * *

><p>Two years . . .<p>

Two years passed and they still did not lose hope but their hopes weren't as high as they were before. They still wrote letters to him within those two years.

They went to the lake where they used to skate when they were kids.

They sat by the lake side by side

Memories played in their head.

When they were kids, they used to love to play hockey and race there. Then, those kids became teenagers and those teenagers became famous. They only got to skate there during Christmas and hey would skate for hours completely spending every minute they had to bring back old memories. Then, those teenagers grew up.

They got a job. They became too busy. But they never forgot to at least visit the pond to reminisce.

Suddenly, one of them noticed a car.

"Hey, what's that car doing here?" The Latino stood up and slowly approached the car.

"Wait!" The other two followed him.

He was feet away from the car then he stopped.

The door opened and he could see a man step out from the car. His head was bent down low and he was wearing a captain uniform.

The Latino walked closer and the other two followed him.

The man lifted his head.

And they were able to see him and they gasped.

* * *

><p>The man dropped his bags and did a hand salute upon seeing them.<p>

"I'm here to follow orders and to fulfill promises from your letters . . . I'm home."

He said tears running down his cheeks with a smile evident across his face.

"James!" The three ran to their best friend.

They gave him a bone crushing hug and they didn't let go, afraid that they might lose him again

They absorbed everything that was happening at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for all you letters." He said after he separated from the hug.<p>

"You kept them?" The brunette asked while wiping tears off his face.

He chuckled and brought out the thick bundle of letters tied with a rope.

"Wow, you kept every single one." The Latino said astonished.

"And you brought them here." The blonde exclaimed.

"I bring them everywhere especially during war. Your letters give me strength because when I hold them I feel that you guys are with me."

There was a moment of silence.

"You must be tired." The brunettes said.

"Come on." The Latino said.

The three got his bags and started walking toward their house. But they suddenly stopped when they saw that their friend didn't follow.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"I just can't believe it. I can't believe I'm here."

"Well, believe it, James. You're home." The blonde said.

He took a deep breath and looked at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, did you guys like it? I really hope you liked it. Pray for all those who are fighting right now and are away from their families. Reviews are encouraged. :)


End file.
